1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a test device, and more particularly to a headset test device.
2. the Related Art
Nowadays, an ordinary music amateur, except for pursuing high quality sound of a headset, requires a comfort degree of wearing the headset to be higher and higher. When the music amateur wears the headset to enjoy better music, in order to avoid hearing damage of the music amateur, it need specify clamping pressure for preventing the clamping pressure being too larger to destroy the hearting of the music amateur. In addition to this, when the headset is worn by the music amateur, affections of a force, such as a clamping force and a temperature of the headset to ears of the music amateur are paid a great attention.
However, the clamping pressure, the force and the temperature are generally tested separately by virtue of more than one headset test device that brings an inconvenience to know quantitative data of the comfort degree of wearing the headset. Thus, it is difficult to provide the headset with the better comfort degree for the music amateur.
So an innovative headset test device is needed, the clamping pressure, the force and the temperature are tested by virtue of the single innovative headset test device to know the quantitative data of the comfort degree of wearing the innovative headset. Thus, it facilitates providing the innovative headset with the better comfort degree for the music amateur.